How much do you love me
by Princess Kinomoto
Summary: *Should I put another chapter?* Syaoran and Eriol are getting married with Sakura and Tomoyo! They had decided to marry the old fashioned way that is to get through a ritual that the ancient Chinese people have to show their love to the bride.
1. The Arrival

How much do you love me?  
  
Syaoran and Eriol are getting married with Sakura and Tomoyo! They had decided to marry the old fashioned way that is to get through a ritual that the ancient Chinese people have to show their love to the bride.  
  
Chapter 1- The Arrival  
  
^_^ Syaoran's House ^_^  
  
"Will you keep still?" a young lady ordered her little brother, patience obviousy running out.  
  
The little brother was a very handsome young man with messy brown hair and amber eyes at around twenty. He was very tall and well built. "I can't help it! It itches!" he said.  
  
"Xiao Lang, it's now or never. Do you want to get married to Kinomoto Sakura or not?" his other sister asked.  
  
"Of course I want to marry her!" Xiao Lang burst. "It's just that...this itches!"  
  
"What is going on here?" a lady asked walking into the room. "Xiefa? Would you care to explain?"  
  
All the three stood up and bowed. "Sorry, Mother. Xiao Lang was just getting restless and I lost my patience," Xiefa replied.  
  
"Do that tux really itch that bad?"  
  
"Fiemei!"  
  
"Sorry mother," Fiemei said sheepishly.  
  
"Syaoran, are you ready?" a young man with blue hair asked, walking into the room. "Good morning, Auntie Yelen, Xiefa, Fiemei," he said and bowed.  
  
"See? Even Eriol is wearing a tux," Xiefa spointed out.  
  
"Eriol, is that tux itchy?" Syaoran asked pleadingly.  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran. "No. Actually, it is quite comfortable," he said with a smile when Syaoran groaned.  
  
"Hurry, Xiao Lang. You have to get there early," Fiemei said as she and Xiefa continued to do some finishing touches.  
  
$_$ Half an hour later $_$  
  
"There! All done!" Xiefa said happily.  
  
"Finally!" Syaoran said and sat down on a stool.  
  
"Master Syaoran, it's time to go," Wei, their butler, said as two more of his sisters came into the room.  
  
"Thank you, Wei," Syaoran said and stood up again.  
  
"Good luck, Xiao Lang~!" all his four sisters said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Are you ready, my cute little descendant?" Eriol asked from the black limo.  
  
"Yea, yea," Syaoran murmured as he got into a white limo in front of the black one.  
  
"Are you ready, Master Syaoran?" Wei asked.  
  
"Yes, Wei. Let's just go," he said and sat back, thinking of what was awaiting for him and Eriol at Tomoyo's house. 'At least I'm not alone' he thought.  
  
^_^ Tomoyo's House ^_^  
  
"Are you girls ready?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Of course," Sakura and Tomoyo said.  
  
"Now don't get too excited. We don't want the grooms to be after our heads," Chiharu said smiling.  
  
"And don't forget what you are supposed to do," Naoko chirped in.  
  
Chiharu's cell phone rang, making all the girls jump. She quickly picked it up and listened to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, dear."  
  
"Takashi!" Chiharu said happily. "Where are you?"  
  
"On the way to Tomoyo's house. We'll be there in about ten minutes," he said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks. We'll get ready. Bye," Chiharu said quickly and shut the phone. "They arew on their way here," she informed the others.  
  
"Okay. Call all the bodyguards and let them get in position," Tomoyo ordered.  
  
"No need for that, dear," said a voice from the door.  
  
"Aunt Sonomi!" Sakura cried happily. "You came!"  
  
"Of course, dear. I wouldn't miss the wedding day for my own daughter and my neice's for anything," she said and hugged Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"They're here!" Rika called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I thought you said ten minutes," Sakura said.  
  
"Takashi must be telling his lies again," Chiharu said angrily. "Let's get into our positions quickly!"  
  
^_^ Syaoran and Eriol ^_^  
  
"I'm afraid of going in there," Eriol said.  
  
"I know what you mean. Who would know what those devils have in store for us," Syaoran replied and both of them gulped.  
  
"Come on, guys!" Takashi said waking at the door of the mansion.  
  
"Well, it's now or never," Eriol said and the two of them walked into the house. They stopped as they saw what was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. A row of female bodyguards were standing at the bottom of the stairs in a circle while Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Sonomi and a few more girls were at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh great," Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Um...do we have to fight them or something?" Eriol asked the girls.  
  
"Nope!" Chiharu replied. "You just have to get through a few courses before you could meet the girls."  
  
The rest of the girls nodded in agreement while all the boys sighed. "What do we have to do?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, first, you have to eat this bunch of bananas," Rika said as a bodyguard showed them a HUGE bunch of bananas.  
  
"You mean we have to finish ALL of this?" Eriol said.  
  
"Well...not exactly. You can ask your fellow brothers to help you eat them. But you have to eat at least one each," Rika said.  
  
"Can't we share one?" Eriol asked hopefully.  
  
"NO!" all the girls answered.  
  
"Come on. Eat up. The faster you finish it, the faster you can see your wives," Naoko said.  
  
"Can you help us to eat?" Syaoran asked turning around to face the other guys only to find them at the door of the mansion pretending that they don't know anything. "Um...guys? Anyone?"  
  
"Well, seems like none of your brothers is very loyal," Sonomi said smiling.  
  
"Traitors," Eriol whispered but Syaoran had another plan.  
  
"Anyone who doesn't help us finish the bananas gets punching from me and have to walk all the way back," he threatened. Immediately, all the boys ran to the bunch of bananas and started plucking them out. Takashi gave one to Eriol and one to Syaoran and took another for himself. In a few minutes, all the bananas were gone.  
  
"That worked quite well," Syaoran said grinning.  
  
"Okay. Now that you passed that test, you still have a few more," Rika said. "Next one is, sushi!"  
  
"That won't be too bad," Eriol commented as another bodyguard took out two boxes of sushi.  
  
"Really? Out of this box of sushi, only ten have wasabi. Syaoran, Eriol, you two choose first," Chiharu said and all the boys paled. (In case you don't know, wasabi is a VERY hot stuff, a bit like pasta, that is added in the sushi)  
  
Erio and Syaoran gulped and picked a sushi. 'Here goes nothing!' they thought and put the whole thing into their mouth. Then Syaoran's eyes flew open and he opened his mouth. "It's..." 


	2. The Stages

Chapter 2-The Stages  
  
Syaoran's eyes flew open and he opened his mouth. "It's...nothing," he said grinning like crazy. "Lucky me."  
  
"Yeah. Lucky you," Rika whispered. "How about you, Eriol?" she asked.  
  
Eriol just munched the sushi in his mouth. "Tasteless," he said.  
  
"Tasteless?" Chiharu said confused. She had made sure that the sushis are very spicy. Now Eriol said that it's tasteless? She jumped when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Chiharu, be careful. I felt Eriol's aura," Sakura said.  
  
Chiharu nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Saku," she said and closed the phone. "Well, Eriol. Since you used a spell, you have to eat another," Chiharu said. "This time, we have to make sure that you won't use another one," she whispered. "Takashi, please pick a sushi and feed it to Eriol."  
  
Takashi looked at her with a puzzled expression but did as Chiharu asked. "Hey, do you know that..."  
  
"TAKASHI!"  
  
Takashi shut up when he heard Chiharu yell at him. He chose a sushi and forced it into Eriol's mouth.  
  
"HOT!!!" Eriol shouted when he chewed the sushi.  
  
"Guys, I think we just found the sushi that Tomoyo made," Naoko said grinning. "She told me that she had put EXTRA wasabi into one of the sushis."  
  
"Great," Eriol replied dryly after he drank two glasses of water.  
  
"Now, ask your brothers to help you finish the sushis. Remember, there are nine more with wasabi," Yumi, a girl in Sakura's class, said with a giggle.  
  
At first, none of the boys went forward but a glare from Syaoran and Eriol made them go and take one. After all the nine sushis were eaten, the rest went and fought to get a sushi.  
  
"There. We finished it," Eriol said happily.  
  
"It's delicious. Is there anymore?" Yukito asked Syaoran softly.  
  
"I think there isn't enough," Syaoran said grinning. "They want more."  
  
"Next time," Rika said and dismissed the idea. "Next stage. Syaoran, Eriol, are you thristy?"  
  
Both the young men's eyes widened and shook their head furiously. "Well, too bad. You two have to drink anyways," Chiharu said evilly. "Give it to them."  
  
Another two bodyguards took out two baby bottles and all the boys, except Syaoran and Eriol, burst out laughing. "What the-"  
  
"That's right! You have to drink ALL the milk from these bottles...by sucking the cap like a baby," Ayako, another classmate, said and the girls burst out laughing like the guys.  
  
"Do we have to?" Eriol asked with puppydog eyes.  
  
"YES!" the whole room answered him making both of them sigh.  
  
"Hurry up. We don't have all day," Chiharu said when she saw that they have no intention to move. Syoran and Eriol took the bottles and grumbled.  
  
"I'll get them when we're done," Syaoran mumbled to Eriol who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, bottoms up," Eriol said and began sucking the bottle. The whole room clapped and laughed at the sight of the two grooms sucking milk out of a bottle like a baby making the two men stop sucking immediately.  
  
"The hole is too small," Syaoran complained.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, Syaoran. Sakura and Tomoyo asked me to tape this down," Sonomi said holding Tomoyo's camcorder. Syaoran and Eriol grumbled and put the bottles into their mouths.  
  
"That's enough," Naoko said with a giggle. The two boys put the bottles down, relieved. "Now, we have to get the red packets!"  
  
"WHAT!" Syaoran and Eriol exclaimed. (Red packets are small envelope like paper that contains money. It is mostly used in China during Chinese New Year)  
  
"That's right. We need...fifty," Rika said happily. "In other words, twenty- five from each of you."  
  
"But there are only seventeen of you!" Eriol protested.  
  
"Seventeen, plus Meiling, Xiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, Fiemei, Tooya, Sakura and Tomoyo," Sonomi pointed out. The two boys just sulked and took out twenty- five red packets each and gave it to one of the bodyguards.  
  
"Good boy," Yumi said giggling and took all the red packets from the bodyguard. She counted them and divided it to all the rest.  
  
"Now, the last test," Chiharu said. "We need you to tell us ten good characteristics about your wives."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol gulped. "T-Ten?"  
  
"That's right. Or do you want a hundred?" Rika asked mischeviously.  
  
"Ten is enough," Syaoran said quickly. He and Eriol thought about it for a while.  
  
"Can we say it in two words?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Infinity Beauty," Syaoran stated before the girls could reply.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ten good things or you don't get to see your wives. They are very beautiful today," Naoko teased. "Syaoran, you first."  
  
Syaoran groaned. "Well...she is...beautiful...talented...cute...well behaved...tidy...kind-hearted...funny...forgiving...and um...great body?" he said.  
  
Everyone looked at him slyly when he said the last one. "Good, good. One more?" Chiharu said with a smile.  
  
"Um..."  
  
'Why don't you answer?' Eriol said telepathically.  
  
'I can't think of another other than "Always late"' Syaoran replied.  
  
'Then say the opposite' Eriol urged.  
  
"Okay, okay. The last one is...always on time?" he said, not sure of himself.  
  
The whole place was quite for a minute as they all knew that she was everything but punctual. "Okay," Chiharu said slowly. "Eriol, it's your turn."  
  
"Um..."  
  
'You have to be careful. Her mother is right here' Syaoran said.  
  
'I know' Eriol replied. "Um...she's beatiful, talented, fast, smart, ambitious, well-behaved, kind, funny, helpful and um...patient?" he said.  
  
"Okay. They passed. RUN!" Rika said and they ran to the room where Sakura and Tomoyo were in and slammed the door shut while all the guys chased them to the room but failed to get in.  
  
"Come on! We don't have all day," Eriol shouted.  
  
"Not until you and Syaoran say the three words 'I love you'," Rika said from inside the room. "You can say it in any language you want."  
  
"Aishteru!" Eriol and Syaoran said together.  
  
"To who?" Rika asked teasingly.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol groaned. "Aishteru Ying Fa/Tomoyo!" they shouted.  
  
Everyone cheered loudly and some of them began to hoot.  
  
^_^ Tomoyo's Room ^_^  
  
"Aishteru Ying Fa/Tomoyo!" Syaoran and Eriol shouted. The girls could hear hoots from the guys outside.  
  
"You girls get ready. We are going to open the door," Ayako whispered. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. They didn't see two figure moving outside their window until the figures barged into the room, picked up Tomoyo and Sakura, and jumped back out.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!"  
  
^_^ Outside Tomoyo's Room ^_^  
  
"Great call, guys," Alex teased them.  
  
Syaoran was about to reply when he heard something. "HOE!!!!!!"  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted and charged into the room. When he got in, he saw two figures carrying Tomoyo and Sakura and jumped out of the window.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted as he ran to the window. He looked around but saw no one. "No. Tomoyo..." Eriol said slumping down on the ground. 


	3. Looking for their loved ones and

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Pinklover, to answer your question...well, let's just say that I can't. You will know when you read this chapter. It is going to be the last chapter for this story. I might be putting up another story so make sure you check that out. Ja ne.  
  
Chapter 3-Looking for their loved ones and...  
  
"No. Tomoyo..." Eriol said and slumped down to the ground. Syaoran ran to the window and looked aroundfor anything that the kidnappers might have dropped.  
  
"Damn. Why are the kidnappers so clever nowadays?" Syaoran cursed.  
  
All the rest were quiet and Tomoyo's mother was just taping the whole thing, including the boys' unhappy faces, with a smile on her face. Eriol saw this and got angry.  
  
"Mrs. Daidouji, how can you tape us when your daughter had been kidnapped?" he said, trying not to show his anger in his voice.  
  
"Tape? That's it! Eriol, the tape!" Syaoran shouted with a smile.  
  
"The tape? Syaoran, had you gone mad?"  
  
"Eriol! Mrs. Daidouji taped the kidnapping. So, we can replay the whole thing and see the kidnappers!" Syaoran said excitedly. 'Hold on, Sakura. We're coming to get you'  
  
Eriol nodded and took the camcorder from Sonomi. "May I?" he asked politely.  
  
Sonomi just nodded and walked out of the room. "I'm going to get some drinks," she said casually.  
  
"Let us help you, Mrs. Daidouji," all the girls said quickly and they followed her to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay. It's just us guys now," Eriol said when the girls were out of the room.  
  
"Let's replay the whole thing," Syaoran said connecting it to the big screen TV and pressed the 'Play' button.  
  
All of them watched in silence as the kidnapping was replayed. They played it for a few times and nnoticed that none of the girls had returned.  
  
"Hey, where are the girls?" Takashi asked.  
  
"I'll go look for them," Yukito said and went out of the room before anyone of them could object.  
  
"So much of getting out of here," Takashi mumbled.  
  
$_$ Fifteen minutes later $_$  
  
"Where is Yukito-san and the others?" Syaoran asked fuming.  
  
"I'll go look for them," Alex said quickly and ran out of the room.  
  
"I'll help you!" the other boys said and followed Alex out of the room.  
  
"Freeze!" Syaoran shouted but they were out of sight. "Damn it."  
  
"Well, what about if we try to sense Sakura's aura?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran mumbled. "Damn those kidnappers. Why do they have to be so smart."  
  
$_$ An hour later $_$  
  
"I give up!" Syaoran said as he opened his eyes. "We had tried for an hour, Eriol. The others are most likely to be at their houses right now."  
  
Eriol sighed. "Okay, okay. We'll try again after we get some rest," he said in defeat.  
  
Syaoran yawned and streatched his arms. 'I wonder where they are' he thought closing his eyes for some rest.  
  
^_^ Somewher ^_^  
  
"Cheers!"  
  
A group was laughing, talking and drinking. "I wonder how our victims are doing," a girl said loudly.  
  
"Sakura, how do you think that the boys are?" Tomoyo asked her at a corner. They were still in their wedding dresses.  
  
"I don't know, Tomoyo. I just don't know," Sakura replied.  
  
^_^ Tomoyo's Room ^_^  
  
Eriol slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' he thought looking around the room. All that morning's events flashed upon his mind. 'Tomoyo, my sweet' he thought. 'Your kidnapper better be treating you nicely'  
  
His eyes roamed around the room, landed on a sleeping figure next to him and chuckled. "Ah, my kawii little descendant. You are so much kawii when you are asleep," he said chuckling. His eyes spotted a piece of white paper in his descendant's hand and snatched it.  
  
He opened the paper and his mouth dropped open. "Syaoran, Syaoran!" Eriol said shaking Syaoran franctically.  
  
"Wha?" Syaoran said waking up. "What is it, Eriol?"  
  
"Syaoran, look. I found this piece of paper in your hand."  
  
"What?" Syaoran said and took the paper from Eriol. He scanned the paper and his eyes flew open. "I know this place," he said. Eriol nodded.  
  
"That's right. They had held our brides in Tokyo Tower," Eriol said.  
  
"Let's go!" Syaoran said jumping up and grabbed his jacket. "I want to teach that guy a lesson."  
  
^_^ Tokyo Tower ^_^  
  
"We're here," Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran nodded and looked at the tall tower. 'Hang in there, Sakura. I'm going to get you' he thought and started to go inside.  
  
'Don't worry, my sweet. I'm coming' eriol thought before he followed Syaoran into the tower.  
  
"Where are they?" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Mostly at the top of the tower," Eriol said pressing the button for an elevator. Syaoran nodded and followed Eriol into the elevator.  
  
"Damn it. It's broken," Syaoran cursed.  
  
"I guess we have no choice but to take the stairs," Eriol said. They walked the stairs for god knows how long before they reached the top.  
  
"Finally!" Syaoran said as he opened the doors to reveal...  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Where are they?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran looked around. "They MUST be somewhere around here," he said. "Let's take a look around." They walked around the whole place three round before they are satisfied that no one was up there.  
  
"No one," Eriol said. "Let's go back down. The might be at the basement."  
  
"WHAT?!" Syaoran shouted. You mean we walked all the way up here for nothing?! Now you want us to walk back down?"  
  
"Hey! Do you want to see Sakura or not?" Eriol asked, losing patience.  
  
"Of course I want to see her, damn you!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Then let's GO!" Eriol replied.  
  
Syaoran shut up and followed Eriol down the stairs. "I swear I am going to force those kidnappers to pay for making me sweat so much," Syaoran complained when they reached the bottom.  
  
"Come on. Let's just go to the basement already," Eriol said. Both the men were sweating from head to toe as they are still wearing their tux.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he banged the door open.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
"Yes?" both girls answered. They were wearing their evening dresses for the dinner and were perfectly calm.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said as he rushed forward to hug her.  
  
"Syaoran? Eww, you stink with sweat," Sakura complained.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Eriol asked. He looked around and saw that there was a party going on. "Where are the kidnappers?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and giggled. "Your kidnappers are here, Eriol," Sakura said giggling while holding up a Sakura Card.  
  
"Twins?" Syaoran said looking at the card.  
  
"That's right. I used 'The Twins' to be the kidnappers and kidnap me and Tomoyo," Sakura explained.  
  
"Syaoran! Eriol! You're here!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol looked behind Sakura and Tomoyo and saw the Li sisters, along with Mei Lin standing there in their evening gowns.  
  
"You all knew about this?" Syaoran said in disbelief.  
  
"Hey! I won!" Tomoyo said happily. "They made it here in six hours." All the other girls, except Sakura, groaned. "No use groaning. Pay up," Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"What the f*** is going on here?" Syaoran said, running out of patience.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Hey, girls. We'll be back in a few hours time. The grooms must have a bath first cause they stink," she stated making all the girls laugh.  
  
"Bye, girls!" Tomoyo shouted as she dragged Eriol out of the club.  
  
"What's going on here?" Eriol repeated.  
  
"Now, now, Eriol. First we got to get you boys cleaned up," Tomoyo said giving Eriol a peck on the cheek.  
  
"That's right. See you in a few, Tomoyo," Sakura said as she dragged Syaoran to the white limo.  
  
"Sakura, tell me. What happened?" Syaoran said. "Tell me or I won't let you get out of this car," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.  
  
"Okay, okay," Sakura said giggling. "That was the last test for you and Eriol. We wanted to test your loyalty. How much you want us," she said and kissed Syaoran on the lips. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."  
  
"All that was a scam?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Get over it, Syaoran," Sakura said and dragged him into the house. "We can have a little fun in between of you getting dressed and going to the party..." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran heard this and jumped. "Then let's get going," he said picking up Sakura and walked back into the house.  
  
***The End*** 


End file.
